KOMAEDA'S MEMORY
by PokeMomma123
Summary: Komaeda remembers getting his first game.


It was a sunny spring day. The sun shined beautifully on the island. Komaeda was in a beach chair, sipping from his coconut. He was drinking coconut milk. His tight, shimmery gold boxers did little to conceal his 10-inch-long erection, which was tenting proudly in its full glory reflecting the sun, it was alluring in the morning light.  
"Ahh, hello world" Komaeda murmured to himself in a sexy voice "I hope today is as good as I feel it will be,"  
Hinata walked by and he blushed when he saw Komaeda's massive main vein and he walked quickly to hide his considerably smaller sex finger. Komaeda laughed and got harder which made his Indiana Bones grow to its full length at 13 inches or 1 foot 1 inch. Precum dripped from his cum shooter.  
He was considering jerking off his jiffy lube right then and there on the island while Sonia Souda and Monobear were right in front of him playing in the pool when. He heard a rustle behind him. He smiled.  
"Hinata-senpai, is that you?" He purred hoarsely as he turned around. He saw something small, the size of a cat, run into the bushes. It was not Hinata-senpai. Komaeda grew curious and he got up to investigate.  
"Where are you going to you fucking nerd?" Togami said behind him. Komaeda turned around and said, "Go away Togami, you poor-ass. I bet your penis is not as big as mine." And then Komaeda was running into the woods after the cat thing while Togami cried.  
Komaeda saw the cat in the corner of his eye and he turned around to follow it some more when he realized it was on fire! Komaeda ran faster to put out the burning cat but when he caught up he said breathlessly, "Wait up pusspuss!"  
The cat said, "Char?", and stopped to turn around and get a good look at Komaeda. It was eye level with Komaeda's throbbing meaty stir stick. It was not a cat. It was a small lizard the size of a cat. It had orange scales that seemed to reflect the massive size of Komaeda's shlong. The tip of its tail was on fire and it was beautiful. Komaeda gasped.  
It was a Charmander! He remembered being 6 yeards old again, on christmas day, opening up his presents. He remembered getting what he always wanted.  
Pokemon Red!  
He started playing instantly. His started was a Charmander. He named it Hope. He and Charmander went on so many journeys together. He fell in love with his Pokemon. But he had not played in so long. He wondered if this was his childhood best friend come to real life?  
He was about to ask when the Charmander nuzzled his Big Lebowski. Komaeda almost ejaculated in his cute undies right then and there now. But he held back.  
"Hope?" He whispered. The charmander looked up. It licked its lips, Komaeda liked that. It pulled down his undies!  
Komaeda blushed and the Pokemon went to work. Komaeda's magic wand twitched and throbbed as the Charmander put it in its mouth. The Poemon wrapped its tongue around Komaeda's genital. It bobbed its head. Komaeda clecnhed his fists as he felt his orgasm coming up. Charmander said quietly, "Charr~~~" and Komaeda was ready to ejaculate...  
But then Hope pulled away!  
"Hope why?" Komaeda was about to cry, he was so close, he was about to reach down and touch his lubed-up thick frank when Charmander turned around. It wiggled its two-hole in the air and Komaeda knew.  
"Hope...are you sure?" Komaeda said to the Charmander. Charmander nodded feverishly with a horny glint in its eyes. Komaeda smiled and grabbed his dangling particle. His pussy fucker was about to become a Poke-fucker.  
The tip of Komaeda's Hot Dog intruded the first ring of muscle in Charmander's turd cutter. Charmander cried out in pain.  
"Are you ok?" Komaeda asked. Charmander smiled and nodded in a reassuring manner, and Komaeda licked his lips. He waited for the walls of Charmander's chocolate starfish to relax. Then he pushed in.  
Charmander's shitter was tight against Komaeda's dicktionary, Komaeda clenched his jaw as he tried not to came right then. Komaeda thrusted.  
As Komaeda's blow-stick entered the intro to Charmander's large intestine, his rarity brushed against Charmander's prostate. Charmander cried out in pleasure as his rusty bullet hole was penetrated, it felt too god.  
Charmander and Komaeda came at the same time, Charmander's puckered brown eye throbbing intenselely and Komaeda's pussy plug unloading a gallon of semen into Charmander.  
As Komaeda withdrew his meat mallet semen flooded out. Charmander sighed in relief. They were both sticky and satisfied.  
Komaeda was so pleased he passed out.  
When he woke up he was back on the beach. Nekomaru and Teruteru were standing over him.  
"Where am I...? Is there hope here?" Komaeda asked hoarsely. His custard launcher was in pain. Did he really fuck Charmander? Or was it a dream?  
"Monsier, we found you passed out in the woods!" Teruteru said. "You were covered in this white fluid. I don't know what it was, but it certainly was not poisonous because I put it into last nights dish!" He laughed. Nekomaru looked scared.  
"Oh" Komaeda said. It must have been a dream...But then he looked out to sea and saw a familiar orange shape. It winked and sunk under the waves.


End file.
